


The Cult

by SigynNightmare



Category: Original Work, The Cult - Fandom
Genre: Alex and Darren bromance, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Based on a Tumblr Post, Benjamin is a dumb bean, Blood Rituals, Broken brother relationship, Cannibalism, Childhood Friends, Darren is a good friend, Eldritch Abomination, Familiars, Follow the holy scretures or die, Human Sacrifice, Ian Shut UP!, Ian is also a stupid bean, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love make you do stupid things, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, OMG Alex, Orgy, Psychic Bond, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Ritual Public Sex, Sadism, Still love him though, The Cult, You don´t kill priests even if they are worshiping the wrong god, beasaknists, but we love him anyway, older gods, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Four boys.Four best friends.Three escaped the ritual. One of them didn’t.But all of their lives are destroyed anyway.The survivors grew up; broken and lost.The first found hope in catholicism In the promises of a happy ending. He was the best of them, the only good man of their bunch. He protects and cares of others and he makes him happy. Truly happy.The second found propose in the army. In protecting his country. War broke him; lost after lost.The third one did everything in his power to find the man who had taken the life of his best friend. And he did. But before, he was consumed by the darkness; hate, sorrow and a terrible desire of vengeance.The four one, the one who died. Brought back to this world for the gifts of a dark and old God.Not forgotten, never forgotten.





	The Cult

A man and a child walk around the cemetery. The man struggles with each step and the kid seems to be laughing at him as they moved in a total darkness. Neither of them is bothered by the way the cold air hollows around them, playfully moving some fallen leafs and carrying whispered laments to their ears, giving the entire scene a more macabre touch.

“Argh. Stupid things.” The man mumbles, upset. “This was easier when I couldn’t see or feel them.”

He trips and gives a startled scream. He hits his shoulder with a tomb on his way down and hiss at the sharp pain that takes all his arm. “Shit.” He curses as he glares at the shadows, but gets up immediately. They had to arrive to Alex´s grave before the  _dark hour_  finished, after all.

“Come on, Darren.” The child says impatiently, a few meters ahead. “Stop fighting with the dead. We don’t have time to this.”

“I know. I know” Darren answered, rolling his eyes. He walked quickly, catching up with his companion. “But why they don’t attack you?” he asked, curiously, as he rubbed his arm abstinently.

It was already healing.

“Because I´m bigger and meaner than them.” The child says smirking. “And you, for that matter.”

“Ha, Ha. Very funny, Alex.” Darren pouted at him.

Alex crackles back at him with playful eyes and a big smile. Darren huffs. Both of them knew that he couldn’t be mad at the young for long and the little shit took advantage of it as much as he could.

They keep advancing, in silence this time. Because, the dark hour is for the beings of the other realms. And they don’t want to attract more attention than he necessary.

“This is not exactly what I expected it to be.” Alex wrinkled his nose, looking down to his tomb with displeasure.

“It´s because your parents moved. They couldn’t with the pain.” Darren confessed as he caressed the dusty memorial with a nostalgic stance. “…I tried my best when I was on town. But then, I left. And no one took care of it.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Alex said, this time softly. Sad, even.

“No it doesn’t.” Agreed Darren with a sigh. “We are here to break it apart anyway.”

“Yeah.” Alex sighed. “We had to start now, too. Or the dark hour will finish before we end the ritual.”

Darren starts working with the shovel he had brought with him. Beginning to remove the earth. He does quickly and efficiently, he has done it before a few times. He pretends he doesn’t notice Alex growling at the night in a savage warning to whatever had tried to get close to them.

Soon he´s able to see the white bones of his best friend´s skeleton.

“Are you sure of this?” He inquires for the last time; they had spoken about this for the last two weeks. But if they do this, there would not be turning back.

“Yes.” Alex answer is immovable; unforgivable. One of his hands is over his chest in the exact point where the knife pierced his flesh. “We all were marked that night. They´re also part of this. Even when they prefer to pretend they aren’t. “

“Alright, then.”

It seems that they´re actually doing this.

He kneels on the ground, whispering under his breath one of the holy orations, using the mud under the bones to paint his face. A circle on his forehead, lines under his eyes, over his cheekbones and marks around his neck and chest.

Then, lifts the skull and puts their fronts together.

“Speak.” He commanded. “Remember the ones who watched you die and scream their names to the night. Bring them here. Bring them back to finish what has been started. ”

**Bring them home.**

The skull spoke with a deep, grutal and horrorifing voice, sending a shiver under Darren´s and Alex´s frames. It wasn’t Alex who was doing the calling, but Beasak, their God and Master.

“It´s done now.” Darren said after returning the skull to the tomb and cover the hole with dirt once again. “How long you think it would take?”

“Not much. The dreams will force them to come.” Alex answered, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then, smirked and said confidently. “A month, at most.”.

“One month in this dump. Huh?” Darren whined, before start walking to the exit of the cemetery. With his hands behind his back he said. “We should at least pick a few sacrifices while we’re at it.”

“We should” Agreed Alex with a mile; to say thank you to Beasak for all the gifts he had granted them.  Then, pointed his finger to the older man face. “But good ones. Ok? Not that shit we get on Atlanta.”

“Yeah.” Darren made a face. “I know.”

That had been a bad pair of weeks.

Fucking cops.

“But not today.” Darren added. “I need a shower.”

“Well, of course.” Alex answers with a shrug. “You stink. We wouldn’t be able to catch anything anyway. ”

“Oh, shut up.” Darren messed Alex blond hair with a smile, making the young child bristle and smack his hand away, irritated.

All in all, it had been a good night.

“Come on, Alex.” Darren laughed, free and cheerfully. “Were so near to get what we want. We deserve to celebrate!”  

Alex rolled his eyes, but didn’t move when Darren passed his arm around his shoulders and pulled to his chest, in a semi-hug. A tiny smile opened on his lips.

Yes.

They were so close.

_So close._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.
> 
> This a story I wanted to post here so I could share it with more people, if you´re interested visit my tumblr: @Nesrinreed.
> 
> I post original content there and things relationed to my work. You can ask me about the characters in there.


End file.
